Depois de tanto tempo
by FatLie
Summary: Não via a ele a muito tempo, ele havia crescido, mas seus olhos cor de ambar continuavam brilhantes como sempre, e suas orelhinhas continuavam a se mecher de um geito muito kawaii no topo de sua cabeça. -Kagome, é você mesmo?"
1. Reencontro por acaso

Capitulo 1: Reencontro por acaso

**Capitulo 1: Reencontro por acaso**

Estou nessa merda de bar esperando a Sango há quase meia hora e nada dela chegar! Minha vida anda mesmo uma droga... Acho que eu deveria ter me casado mesmo com o Kouga... Já estávamos noivos e tudo mais e eu burra vou lá e desisto... Talvez sim, talvez não, difícil dizer... Namoramos por um ano, ficamos noivos por mais dois meses, e nada de eu me apaixonar... Porque isso iria acontecer depois que nos casássemos? Mas pelo menos ele gostava de mim... E agora nem da mais para voltar atrás... Ele já esta com uma tal de Ayame... Que droga! Se eu tivesse dito sim agora eu não estaria morando de favor com uma amiga, ainda por cima com ela tentando ficar grávida!

Nossa só de lembrar as cenas que eu já flagrei do Miroku com a Sango sem querer me faz querer vomitar... Nunca mais vou olhar para um armário sem pensar besteira...

Acho que vou ter que trabalhar sozinha agora, em vez de entrar em alguma empresa... Minha falta de prazo é decepcionante, fico com vergonha de mim mesma... Ah, o celular, deve ser a sango!

-Alô?

-Oi Ka-chan! - falou ela numa voz alegre.

-Ta alegre assim por quê? Eu estou te esperando aqui a quase meia hora! - Berrei, fazendo metade do mundo olhar para mim.

-Desculpa, é que aconteceu um... ahn... imprevisto...

-Você se atrasou porque estava tentando ter um bebê com o Miroku?? - Dessa vez berrei mais alto ainda. Nesses últimos dias ando muito estressada...

Você se atrasou porque estava tentando ter um bebê com o Miroku?? - Dessa vez berrei mais alto ainda. Nesses últimos dias ando muito estressada...

-Calma, não é nada disso do que você está pensando... - Falou. Deu para perceber em sua voz que estava um pouco envergonhada. - É que eu estava passando mal e fui ao pronto socorro e...

-E o que? - Perguntei por causa do silêncio dela - Você tem alguma doença? - perguntei preocupada.

-Não, não, eu... Eu estou grávida! - E começou a chorar. Não que estivesse triste ou coisa do tipo, estava é muito emocionada, tinha se casado com o Miroku a um ano, e ele estava doido para ter um filho, mas Sango estava tendo dificuldade com isso.

-Minha nossa! Parabéns! - Gritei surpresa. Mas peraí... Agora o quarto de hospedes que era meu vai ser do bebê... To perdida mesmo... Vou ser completamente esquecida...  
Ah, que besteira a minha! Minha melhor amiga fica grávida e eu só consigo pensar em mim! Eu tenho mesmo algum problema...

-Bom, mas já que eu estou no hospital terminando uns exames... Não vou poder ir! - falou um pouco receosa, já estava esperando minha reação...

-Mas é a nossa noite! A gente vem aqui toda sexta desde que se conheceu! Eu suportei o fedor desse lugar todo esse tempo só pra gente fazer o nosso ritual!

-Desculpa amiga, é a primeira vez que eu falto... Mas eu vou te recompensar por isso!

Dei tchau e desliguei. Já estava me virando para ir embora quando alguém me segurou pelo braço.

-Inu... Inuyasha?!

Não via a ele a muito tempo, ele havia crescido, mas seus olhos cor de âmbar continuavam brilhantes como sempre, e suas orelhinhas continuavam a se mecher de um jeito muito kawaii no topo de sua cabeça.

-Kagome, é você mesmo? - Perguntou me olhando de baixo a cima, e depois fixando seu olhar no meu.

-S-Sim... - Respondi um pouco tremula.

-Há quanto tempo! Estou tão feliz em te ver! - Falou me abraçando, o que me deixou muito sem jeito.

Com certeza ele mudou muito desde a primeira vez que o vi... Faz tanto tempo... Acho que tinha uns 10 anos... Mas nunca poderia me esquecer daquele dia...


	2. Lebranças que não vou esquecer

**Capítulo 2: Lembranças que não vou esquecer **

_Era meu primeiro dia de aula na escola nova, entrei já no meio de maio, porque minha mãe era gerente de banco e tinha sido transferida. _

_  
Tenho que confessar que era meio esquisita completamente nerd. Usava óculos fundo de garrafa e era um pouco cheinha, não era de se dizer feia, só um pouco desajustada, sabe?_

_  
Sou tímida, e quando entrei na sala e me sentei, quase ninguém teria reparado em mim se a professora não tivesse me mandado ir na frente da sala me apresentar._

_Sentei-me numa cadeira bem na frente, e comecei a reparar nas pessoas sentadas ao meu redor. Acabei me entretendo com o dever de matemática quando a voz da professora me tirou de meu transe. _

_  
-Que coisa feia Inuyasha! Colando da aluna nova?! Vai direto para a coordenação! – Falou ela, numa voz que era o misto de preocupação e cansaço. _

_  
O garoto, que estava sentado atrás de mim se levantou com uma cara emburrada e andou de cabeça baixa ate a porta, mas antes de sair, se virou, mostrou a língua pra professora e depois saiu correndo. _

_  
Ouvi algumas meninas comentarem sobre ele, "De novo isso... Ele não toma jeito mesmo...", o que quer dizer que não era a primeira vez que ele fizera aquilo. _

_  
A aula foi se passando normalmente, e logo deu a hora do recreio, em que eu me sentei em um banco para comer meu lanche, quando três garotas formaram um circulo em minha volta._

_  
-Hei, aberração, quem senta nesse banco somos nós! –Começou uma. _

_  
-Isso mesmo, dá o fora! – Falou outra apontando o dedo para minha cara. _

_  
-Ninguém aqui quer a sua companhia. – Completou a ultima. _

_  
Eu já estava me preparando para fazer a única coisa plausível para se fazer quando se é uma CDF desengonçada feito eu: Sair correndo. Mas quando eu ia me levantar, alguém respondeu as garotas por mim. _

_  
-Eu não vi o nome de vocês em nenhum lugar aqui. –Falou Inuyasha com uma voz seria. _

_  
-Ah, o problemático veio ajudar a aberação!_

_  
-Não entenderam? Caiam fora!_

_As garotas fizeram uma careta de nojo para ele, mas foram embora. _

_  
-Inuyasha? O que você esta fazendo aqui? – Perguntei. O pátio da escola era dividido em dois por um murro, o lado das meninas, e o lado dos meninos, e agente não podia ultrapassar a porta sem levar uma suspensão. _

_  
-Ah, eu ouvi essas garotas implicando com você e pulei o muro...  
-Porque você fez isso?- Perguntei confusa. _

_  
-Depois desse favor podia pelo menos me agradecer! – Falou fingindo indignação. _

_  
-Você tentou colar o meu dever, agora estamos quites. Mas você não me respondeu. _

_  
-Sei lá... Mas se eu não interviesse você só ia sair correndo e elas nunca mais iam te deixar em paz... Estou certo? – Falou com uma cara de sabe tudo. Como ele sabia disso? Fiquei sem palavras. –Vou entender esse silencio como um sim. _

_  
Não tive tempo de pensar numa resposta, porque o sinal tocou e ele pulou o muro de volta numa agilidade surpreendente para não ser visto por um grupo de estagiarias que vinha andando. _

_  
Voltei para aula, e ninguém voltou a me incomodar, mas também pouca gente quis falar comigo. Inuyasha também não falou muito durante a aula, não fez nenhum dos deveres, mas pelo menos não tentou colar de novo. Finalmente o sinal do fim da aula tocou. _

_  
Quando já estava quase saindo pelos portões da escola, alguém me segurou pelo pulso, e eu me virei para ver quem era._

_-Que foi? - Era Inuyasha._

_--_

**Oiee**

**Aqui quem vos fala é a autora! **

**Essa é minha segunda fic e echo que ja está ficando um pouco que melhor que a primeira...**

**Vocês que leram já devem ter percebido que os meus capitulos são bem curtos, mas eu posto com bastante frequencia... D**

**Reviews fazem bem para o ego, deixem uma autora feliz, deixe uma Reiview. .'**

**Kissus ;**


	3. Namorada!

**Capítulo 3: Namorada?!**_-Você agora é minha namorada! - Falou ele confiante. _

_  
-Não sou não! - Ele pareceu não gostar da resposta, porque segurou meu pulso mais forte. _

_  
-É sim! - Depois ele soltou meu pulso e eu não me dei ao trabalho de responder, só continuei andando para frente em direção a minha casa._

_  
No dia seguinte quando estava indo para a escola, ouvi alguém gritando o meu nome._

_  
-Kagome! - Me virei e percebi Inuyasha, parado na frente de uma casa que ficava quase em frente a minha, com uma mulher penteando seu cabelo._

_  
-Para mãe! Eu já penteei meu cabelo! - Resmungou baixinho para a mulher, mas não baixo o suficiente para eu não o ouvir. _

_  
-Oi! - Falei e estendi a mão para ela. Ela ignorou meu gesto e me deu um abraço. _

_  
-Oi, eu sou Isayou, mãe do Inuyasha. - Falou ela me dando um amplo sorriso. Mãe?! Ela parece ter uns 20 anos no maximo!! Do jeito que ela me abraçou parece que ele não tem muitos amigos mesmo..._

_  
-Mãe, essa é a minha namorada! - Falou ele olhando receoso para mim, já previa minha reação. _

_  
- Não sou não! - E puxei de leve uma das orelhinhas dele, mas o gesto pareceu doer bastante. _

_  
- Aiii! Para com isso! - Gritou fazendo uma cara muito fofa de cachorro sem dono, que quase me fez parar, mas eu não cai no truque._

_  
-Esse truque não vai dar certo! Peça desculpas! - Respondi. _

_  
-Não vou pedir desculpas. - Falou sério. Quem ele pensa que é?!_

_  
-Bah! Não vou ficar aqui discutindo com você! Vou chegar atrasada... - E voltei a andar. Ele me seguiu de perto o caminho inteiro, mas eu fingi não perceber._

_Três semanas se passaram. Inuyasha continuou me apresentando a todos como sua namorada, mesmo sabendo que depois ia sofrer: Eu já sabia que seu ponto fraco eram suas orelhinhas!_

_  
Ele melhorou um pouco na escola, mas não o suficiente para passar de ano, o que deixava sua mãe e eu preocupadas. _

_  
Por falar na mãe dele, viramos grandes amigas. Todo dia eu passava na casa dele antes de ir à escola, e ficava conversando muito com ela enquanto ele terminava de se arrumar. _

_  
Estava jantando quando a campainha tocou, e meu irmão foi atender. _

_  
-Tio Inuyasha! – Berrava meu irmão que chamava Inuyasha de Tio por ele ser dois anos mais velho, pois estava atrasado na escola._

_  
-O que você está fazendo aqui? – Perguntei baixinho antes que minha mãe viesse ver o que está acontecendo. – Volta para casa!_

_  
-Eu vim pedir a sua mão para a sua família! – Dizendo isso ele me mostrou dois anéis desses que vem em bala. – Trouxe até as alianças!_

_  
-Vai embora! – Falei histérica, tarde demais, minha mãe já estava descendo as escadas e vindo em direção à porta._

_-Oi Inuyasha! O que veio fazer aqui a essa hora? - Minha mãe falou em um tom amigável, mas na verdade ela odiava ele._

_  
-Ou Tia! Eu vim... - Minha mãe odeia ser chamada de Tia. _

_  
-Ele veio pedir ajuda com o dever de casa! - O interrompi com essa desculpa. _

_  
-Tudo bem... Kagome, querida, porque você não vai à cozinha fazer uma jarra de suco? Está tão calor! _

_  
-Inuyasha vem me ajudar! - Não podia deixar ele sozinho com ela de jeito nenhum!_

_  
-Porque você fez isso? - Perguntou enquanto eu misturava o pozinho de um pacotinho de Ki suco numa jarra de água. _

_  
-Você ta doido é? Tem noção de perigo não? - Falei num tom ameaçador. _

_  
-Ah! Eu tomei dois copos de cachaça pra ter coragem de vir aqui! - Respondeu indignado. _

_  
-Vai embora seu bêbado! Toma um copo de suco e depois __xô__!_

__

-Ta, ta...

**--**

**oiee**

**Arigato a todos que estão lendo essa fic!**

**Finalmente férias!!**

**Agora eu não tenho mais a desculpa de "to ocupada com os estudos" pra não postar... xD**

**A Kagome está sendo bem má com ele, mas acho que só assim pra botar ele no lugar... **

**Kissus ;**


	4. Seu idiota Mas você faz falta!

**Capítulo 4: Seu idiota... Mas você faz falta!**

_Depois daquilo ele foi embora, e eu disse pra minha mãe que era um dever bobo, e que eu mandei ele se virar pra acabar que eu não era professora particular.  
No dia seguinte ele ficou bastante quieto, só deu sinal de vida, quando me mandou uma bolinha de papel com algo escrito. "Desculpa. Entendo porque você ficou brava... Ia te pedir em casamento antes mesmo de comprar uma casa!" Achei o bilhetinho muito engraçado, já ia responder que tudo bem, mas aí a monstra da professora pegou o bilhete dele da minha mesa e leu em voz alta pra toda sala de aula. Foi zuera geral. Mesmo hoje, acho que nunca fiquei tão envergonhada na vida..._

-Kagome, pode ficar em pé de costas lá no canto até a aula acabar! - Sentenciou-me ela.

-Ela não teve culpa professora! Fui eu que joguei o bilhetinho! - Gritou Inuyasha.

-Pensasse nisso antes de jogar o bilhete! - Respondeu ela.

-Isso não é justo! Eu quero ficar de castigo no lugar dela! - Ele não só gritou como ficou em pé em cima da cadeira e colocou a mão na cintura desafiadoramente.

-Dessa daí agora Inuyasha! - Falou a professora numa voz quase suplicante. Pela cara dela dava para perceber que estava louquinha para se aposentar e se livrar de um certo aluno em particular...

-Não desso até você aceitar a justiça! - Gritou ele.

-Por favor Inuyasha... - Tentou ela mais uma vez.

-Não!

-PeloamordeDeus Inuyasha! Porque você sempre me dá tanto trabalho?!

-Mas a culpa não é dela!!

-Vamos Inuyasha... Desça... Se isso continuar vou ter que chamar o diretor...

-Okay, chame. - Falou ele decidido.

-Vamos Inuyasha, se você levar mais uma suspensão vai ser expulso!

-Tudo bem. - ele falou como se não se importasse, e quem estava ali realmente acreditou nisso, mas depois do tempo que passei com ele... Sei que ele não estava desistindo.

-Inuyasha... Faça a coisa certa!

-Estou fazendo!

-Ah... Faça como quiser... - Falou por fim a professora em um ar cansado...

Na mesma hora ele desceu da mesa e foi trocar de lugar comigo. Fiquei tão em choque com a confusão que nem consegui brigar com ele. Parecia estar tudo bem, mas com certeza a professora não ia deixar aquilo barato.

Não consegui prestar atenção no resto da aula, fiquei só olhando de longe para ele, em pé lá no canto. Não fui a única. Dava para perceber que aquele era o assunto do dia na escola.

Durante o recreio não consegui falar nada sobre o que aconteceu. Aquele foi o recreio mais silencioso desde que entrei naquela escola. Estava contando os minutos para aquela tortura acabar. Não sabia o que falar sobre aquilo. Foi simplesmente a maior coisa que alguém já fez por mim na minha vida inteira. Até porque, foi a única. Se aquele foi o dia que eu fiquei mais constrangida em minha vida, também foi o que eu fiquei mais feliz, mesmo nos dias de hoje. Bem, a culpa por aquilo ter acontecido foi mesmo culpa dele, mas mesmo assim.

A alegria durou pouco, assim que entramos na sala, o diretor foi chamar o Inuyasha para uma conversa, e depois disso ele não voltou mais para a sala.

No dia seguinte passei na casa dele, mas ninguém atendeu a porta quando toquei a campainha, e o carro não estava na garagem. Fiquei preocupada, onde ele tinha ido? Mas de um jeito ou de outro eu tinha que ir para a escola, onde, sem ele para me proteger, todos ficaram me chamando de nerd e de esquisita.

Na hora do recreio não tive coragem de ir para o pátio, fui direto para o banheiro, onde me tranquei em um dos box e fiquei olhando as coisas que tinham sido pixadas na porta: "mate-se de estudar e serás um cadáver culto", até que ri um pouco dessa frase," Yuu, ti amu", quem escreveu isso realmente tem um sério problema com o português, "nunca faça amanhã o que você pode fazer depois de amanhã"...

A droga, não tem jeito, eu não consigo parar de pensar nele...

Eu acho que estou mesmo sentindo falta daquele idiota, irritante, retardado, chato, metido, arrogante, babaca.

**Oiee**

**Andei sumida...**

**Fiquei sem PC durante as férias...**

**Eu pretendia fazer só um capítulo de flashback, mas acabei enrlando a história... Acho que ainda vai ter uns 3 capitulos de flashback...**

**Deixem reiview´s! Deixem uma autora happy! xD**

**Kissus ;**


	5. Sentirei saudades

** Capítulo 5: Sentirei saudades.**

_Depois da aula fui direto para a casa dele. Tinha que saber onde ele tinha ido e se tinha algo a ver com o que o diretor disse para ele quando o chamou._

_  
Graças a deus quando eu toquei a campainha, em questão de segundos ele abriu a porta. Estava com uma expressão um tanto perturbada, rara no rosto dele, que sempre está sorrindo ou numa cara completamente emburrada._

_Segui ele até uma sala onde ele fez um gesto para mim me sentar em um sofá. Então ele começou a falar._

_  
-Eu... Eu... Vou me mudar! - falou isso e começou a chorar. Eu nunca tinha o visto chorar e nunca pensei que um dia ia ver. Ele era arrogante demais para fazer isso em público._

_  
-O que aconteceu? - Não deveria ter perguntado, ele começou a chorar ainda mais._

_  
-O diretor chamou o meu pai na escola... Mas ele nem quis ouvir o que eu fiz, ele disse que não me agüentava mais e que ia me transferir para um colégio interno! O diretor achou isso meio drástico, mas ele disse que não ia se meter em assunto familiar..._

_  
-... - Fiquei em estado total de choque. Nesse momento Inuyasha já estava caído no chão de tanto chorar, então eu me levantei, me abaixei, e o abracei bem forte, encostando sua cabeça em meu ombro. Ele levantou a cabeça, e me beijou. Se isso tivesse acontecido há uma semana, teria acusado ele de se aproveitar da minha bondade de abraçá-lo e teria o empurrado na hora, mas dava para notar em seu toque o quanto estava desesperado... Então, eu só o correspondi. _

_  
Não pensem que foi aquele beijo cinematográfico. Afinal, eu tinha 10 anos.  
Depois de alguns minutos encostado a mim, ele finalmente se separou, e trocou o beijo por um abraço bem forte._

_  
-Obrigado... Kagome... - Ele me deu um sorriso triste. _

_  
-Não precisa fingir estar tudo bem para eu não me sentir culpada... - se ele não tivesse feito a idiotice de enfrentar a professora por mim, não estaria indo embora agora..._

_  
-Não é sua culpa... Eu fiz aquilo porque eu quis... Eu vou embora amanhã... Mas durante as férias de julho eu volto. Você vai me ver de novo daqui a 2 meses..._

_  
-Vou esperar, e... Vê se você se comporta dessa vez! Quem sabe te deixam voltar mais cedo..._

_  
-Okay, então isso é uma promessa! - Dessa vez o sorriso dele me pareceu sincero. Depois disso, eu voltei para casa._

_Quando cheguei em casa, fui direto me trancar no quarto e chorar. _

_No dia seguinte não consegui prestar atenção na aula. Levei a primeira advertência de sem dever de casa da minha vida. Na hora do recreio tive que me trancar em um Box do banheiro para comer meu lanche em paz. Logo que as outras garotas perceberam a ausência do Inuyasha forram correndo me atazanar._

_  
As semanas foram se passando assim, e eu com cada vez mais saudade daquele imbecil, até que desisti de ficar chorando e comecei a comemorar todos os dias por faltar um dia a menos para ele voltar. _

_Também aprendi uma coisa: Não posso depender dele para me defender sempre. _

_Precisava dar um jeito nas garotas que sempre me incomodavam no recreio. Comprei uma caixa de Lacto purga (laxante) com minha mesada. Abri um pacote de biscoito recheado de chocolate e coloquei uns dois comprimidos esmagados dentro de cada biscoito._

_No dia seguinte tive que me segurar para não começar a rir quando aquelas garotas roubaram os meus biscoitos e começaram a comê-los na minha frente. Até consegui fingir um choro. Depois do recreio notei que as garotas não tinham voltado para a sala. _

_Finalmente aconteceu o que eu já esperava: O diretor mandou me chamar. Fui fingindo não entender nada, com a cara mais angelical que pude fazer. Quando passei pelo corredor consegui escutar alguns gemidos vindos do banheiro._

_  
-Kagome Higurashi, o Diretor te aguarda. – Falou uma secretaria quando cheguei à sala dela._

_  
-Bom dia! – Disse eu. – Qual é o assunto?_

_  
-Não finja que não sabe de nada, as garotas me falaram que a dor de barriga começou depois que elas aceitaram os biscoitos que você ofereceu._

_-Como assim? Que garotas?- Perguntei. Nossa! Não acredito que elas tiveram a coragem de falar que eu que ofereci os biscoitos._

_-Kagura, Kikyou e Kanna. E então, qual é a sua explicação? - Perguntou levantando uma das sobrancelhas._

_- Me desculpe, mas eu realmente não sei do que se trata. – Aquelas vacas ainda não viram nada, agora que eu já consegui dar o meu primeiro passo, a vida daquelas garotas vai virar um inferno._

_-Tudo bem, se você realmente não tem nada a ver com isso, pode voltar para a sua sala, senhorita Higurashi. – Me levante e fui em direção à porta. Percebi que ele deu uma piscadinha para mim antes deu fechar a porta._

**oie **

**muito triste esse capítulo...**

**fiquei com tanta pena da ka-chan...**

**ela precisava descontar a raiva em alguem! xD**

**kissus ;**


End file.
